danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Takuya Uzaki
is a supporting character in the Danball Senki series. He is the younger brother of Yuusuke Uzaki, and is the founder of the Seekers. Background Together with Ren Hiyama, he once worked as an assistant of Junichirou Yamano. He carries a resentment towards Yoshimitsu Kaidou due to a scheme that killed his father. He founded the Seekers group on that basis and continued his efforts against Kaidou's schemes. However, his determination for revenge hasn't completely clouded his judgement. Personality Takuya is a rather hot-headed man, resorting to anger when things do not go his way or when someone did not take him seriously. He is also quite a doubtful man at first, could not understand why they need to seek help from children to stop an assassination. The same goes when he doubt the defected members of Innovators such as Eiji. Chronology Season 1 Takuya enters Blue Cats Coffee again, joking at Ren’s lack of customers until he’s told that the Innovators plan to assassinate Prime Minister Sousuke Zaizen during his inauguration parade and a sniper type LBX will be the catalyst. Before he can consider his options, Ren shows him a bag with a LBX and a letter sent to Blue Cats. Following the letter’s instructions: “borrow the strength of the children with the white LBX”, he deduces that Ban Yamano is involved. He arrives in front of Kitajima’s Model Shop and introduces himself before asking them to witness something at Blue Cats. To prove they are on the same side, he gives Kazu a new LBX named Hunter unknowingly provided by his brother, Yuusuke Uzaki. During the mission, he guides the three. When Kazu destroys the decoy LBX, he finds the building where Jackal planted the real LBX Assassin. His initial worries about the children's ability are gone once Kazu rids his nerves to destroy Assassin's rifles, and Ban and Ami destroy the LBX, reconsidering having more faith in the letter's promise. After the kids stop Jackal from assassinating the prime minister, he and Ren tell the three about Professor Yamano being alive, and recruit them into their group against the Innovators. During episodes seven and eight, he and Ren explaining the events that led to Professor Yamano's kidnapping and the Innovators were the ones behind the assassination attempt. He follows with the reason why Ban's father was kidnapped: to develop the Eternal Cycler, an infinitely powered engine that could solve all the world's energy problem, but changed once it was revealed once it was revealed. Takuya realized that the data for the Cycler inside the Core Skeleton, leading to Ban receiveing AX-00 and Achilles. Takuya also explains the Death Lock system. He promises the three that the Innovators will target them, and advice them to noticed them in case, while promising to tell him if they can find Junichiro's location. He also determines that Hunter was developed in order to support Ban and Achilles, hence the decision to give Kazuya, Hunter. However, he withholds information to them about the whereabouts of Ban's father. After they leave, Takuya assures Ren that telling them about Ban’s father’s location at Angel Star would put them in more danger. With enough preparations, the two conclude that Tougorou Kamiya was involved while secretly being recorded by Kunoichi. Back at Blue Cats, Takuya questions whether or not telling the trio too much about Professor Yamano’s disappearance when Ren advises him that it’s too late to think back, him agreeing. He opens his laptop to find Achilles, Hunter, and Kunoichi in Battle Mode at Angel Star. However, Lex noticed that the kids may have realized that and went to save them during their assault on Angel Star. Takuya and Ren head near Kamiya Craft only to find the absurd amount of increased security. After Ren hands him the binoculars, he aims to find an opening within the security, but watches Ren start searching for a way to rescue Ban, Ami, and Kazu, reluctantly following them. Despite their arrival, Professor Yamano had already been taken to another location. He tells Ban, Ami, and Kazu that they found out that Angel Star was where Professor Yamano was being held, but they were planning to sneak in with more information and planning much to their dismay. That being said, he admits to Ban that he is just as important as his father, so even without Junichirou, he and Ren will continue to protect Ban as well. As a frequent visitor of Blue Cats and Tiny Orbit's Development Department head, he often appears during the course of the story helping out Ban and co. with the development of new LBXs and briefs on the Seeker's plans. During the Artemis Tournament, he "visits" Tiny Orbit despite not having an official meeting scheduled with his former co-worker Sae Kirino in order to meet his brother, Yuusuke. However, his meeting isn't positive as he aggressively questions his brother for his lack of effort against the Innovators. When Yuusuke rebuttals with the consequences of using Tiny Orbit as a weapon against his adversaries, Takuya reveals that he noticed his brother at the Underground Viscidous tournament in disguise, assisting Ban with unlocking Advanced V-Mode and removing the automatic function. Takuya’s resentment towards his brother stems from only focusing on Tiny Orbit, a fact he discusses with Ren before the start of Artemis. He points out Kaidou Yoshimitsu’s response and their father’s death for attempting to fight and his desire to stop that monster. He helps Lex search into the list of Angra Visdas contestants to find the Innovator’s mole in the tournament. In episode twenty-seven, he watches Ami master Pandora and use her analytical skills to defeat the Inbit with some help from Kazuya, impressed with her progress. As Kensuke begins production of the LBX, Odin Core Selection VX-13, he shows them a surprise: the Seekers HQ in Tiny Orbit, with similar looks but with improved security and fully supported by him and Yuusuke. In episode thirty six, he leads the kids out of Otacross' base only to be intercepted by male Innovator guards. He fights them off, only to find surprising assistance from Eiji Yagami. He's immediately distrustful of Yagami based on reputation alone until Yagami explains his deception. Season 2 In W episode 6, Tiny Orbit was facing stock crashes due to the LBX invasion and he’s at risk of resignation. Around the same time, Tiny Orbit is bought out by Crystar Ingram, who places Kawamura Muneto, a former Innovator member in charge of the company much to his shock. As he leaves, his assistant, Sue Karino promises to handle the rest in his absence. The same day, he meets with Yagami where the two dicuss Crystar Ingram and Omega Dain having a connection. Yagami then asks him to go a secret mission. Takuya is appalled witnessing the Mizel Trouser form from the Eclipse in episode 46 alongside Sae. In episode 47, he hears Hiro's report on Jartan Island when the group assigned to recover the islands' power plants add more details. He informs them of Ban's group's current mission, hoping to find the Mizel Trouser in the process. After Ban's team successfully acquire the blueprints for the AX-000, he returns back to Tiny Orbit to prepare work on the model, only for the team to be unable to reach him through the Seekers contacts. Episode 48 shows that Tiny Orbit was hacked, which he demanded explanation due to increasing security after the last Innovator attack that resulted in his brother's death. In episoe 52, he receives a call from Cyber Lance, allowing Sae to let it through. There he formally meets Seiji Saibara, who informs him and his allies that the Hacker Corps sent a global message asking everyone and every fan or anyone with a relationship to LBX to use their data, shocking him. Takuya orders everyone to return to Tiny Orbit to protect the base as more Vectors start to attempt a siege.Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Seeker Category:NICS Category:Tiny Orbit Category:Support Characters Category:Game Playable Characters Category:Danball Senki W Characters